In A Hail Of Gunfire
by Tango Eight
Summary: The team is involved in a tragic firefight. Warning: Major Character Deaths.


Team

The case had started out like any other; Gibbs got a call saying they had a dead Marine at Quantico, this lead to the discovery of a meticulous group of arms dealers. It had taken over a month to find their location, which happened to be in a warehouse just outside of Quantico. This is where they were now.

They had the element of surprise but still the dealers were ready and fully armed. Special Agents DiNozzo and David made their way to the front of the building as Agents Gibbs and McGee made their way to the back.

As soon as the four NCIS agents made their way to their spots at the entrances and exits of the warehouse they sprung into action.

"NCIS, drop your weapons!" They all yelled instantaneously seeing that there was seven heavily armed bad guys in the warehouse.

They did not drop their weapons; instead they all fired their weapons in the directions of the agents.

Immediately all four agents jumped out of the way to take cover behind various crates, which they assumed had the arms in them, and began firing back.

McGee who had come in the back entrance with Gibbs jumped behind the crate on his left side, while Gibbs went the other way behind another crate. They both started firing their weapons. They were being shot at as well and splinters of the boxes they were behind hit their faces. Three of the men were shooting at them so they aimed and attempted to fire but before they could, another round of bullets were sent at them. Gibbs ducked but McGee wasn't fast enough. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Gibbs looked over at his agent with a look of absolute disbelief. McGee was lying flat on his back, his eyes open in the shock that never had enough time actually register with McGee himself, and a hole in the center of his forehead.

He didn't have any time to mourn the loss of another agent before another wave of bullets was sent in his direction. He quickly regained his bearing and shot back at the men. He hit one of them in the chest, he didn't know if he had killed him or not but at least he wouldn't be able to fire back. He took another shot at one of the men at the same time he did.

Gibbs bullet hit the other man in the exact same way McGee had been hit and he too was dead before he hit the ground but Gibbs felt the mans bullet hit him in the shoulder. He let out a hiss of pain before shooting at the remaining man. The shots rang out at the same time again. This time Gibbs only hit the man in the stomach so he didn't even fall, but more bullets hit Gibbs. Two landed in his chest and the other hit the same shoulder that had been hit before. He shot one more time at the man and hit him again in chest; that man was now dead too, as a result of a bullet directly to the heart.

Gibbs fell back down to the ground and looked over at McGee, he knew the end was near and was hoping that Tony and Ziva were having more luck then they had. This is what he was desperately hoping for as he took in his last shuttering breath and closed his eyes never to open them again.

As soon as they were fired at Tony and Ziva both ducked behind the same crates. Four of the men were shooting at them, the other three facing the other way.

They both started shooting at the men but their bullets went wide and missed them. The sounds of bullets soaring past their heads told them that these men were excellent shooters but not completely accurate in their aim. Tony saw a chance when the firing stop and stood up taller behind the box to get a better shot. He fired and hit one man in the chest. He fired again and the man fell down, a bullet to the forehead.

Before he could get safely behind the crates again he felt the wind knocked out of him as three bullets lodged themselves in his chest. He fell with a groan.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled as she watched her friend fall. She immediately shot back, killing two of them within seconds of each other with two bullets each to the heart. She too felt the fierce blow of bullets hitting her in the chest and stomach. She fell beside Tony unable to stand back up and kill the remaining man.

She heard gunfire coming from beside her and looked over to see Tony standing up completely, blood dripping down onto the floor creating a crimson puddle. He wobbled slightly but was able to shoot five rounds at the assailant. The man fired at the same time. Three of the five bullets found there way to the attacker, he dropped but was not dead.

Tony wasn't as lucky as his body was jerked back violently by bullets, three more to the chest and four to the abdomen. He fell next to Ziva and within seconds his heart ceased to beat due to the bullets lodged in it and the severe blood loss.

Ziva was able to push herself up onto her hands and knees. She made her way to the still form of Tony before she collapsed next right next to him. She found his hand and held it until she finally couldn't hold on any more. She closed her eyes and let go, knowing that they would all be together soon.


End file.
